La Chasse
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: TRADUCTION. Hanzo est bientôt à court de flèches, Widowmaker n'a plus que quelques cartouches. Et pourtant ils continuent de s'affronter. Cover belongs to spader7


**Ceci est une traduction de "The Hunt", écrite par ribbons-halos, elle est disponible en anglais sur son Tumblr. Allez les soutenir parce que question ships rares et bien écrits, on est servis :D**

 **Hey, ce n'est pas parce que je shippe McHanzo que je n'accepte pas d'autres ships ! Celui-là m'intriguait depuis longtemps, donc voilà, après autorisation de ribbon-halos, Venomous Arrow débarque sur le fandom français ! XD S'il y a des fautes prévenez-moi, il est 11h et je pique du nez donc j'ai peut-être loupé des erreurs.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La flèche siffle près de son oreille alors qu'elle s'aplatit contre le mur. Ses lèvres forment ce qui semble être un sourire tandis qu'elle se dirige d'une roulade vers une autre fenêtre de tir. Son regard est déjà entraîné vers la peau tatouée de bleue, mais à peine la détente est-elle pressée qu'il est déjà hors du champ de tir.

Se remettant à couvert, elle recharge son fusil, le frisson de la chasse la passionnant. Les deux adversaires ont commencé à attaquer quand la petite équipe d'Overwatch a décidé de s'incruster dans la mission de l'araignée. Reaper est quelque part, s'occupant des autres. Pour l'instant, l'archer est sien.

La chasse atteint son point culminant, et elle sait que c'est sa dernière recharge. Elle fera en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas gaspillée.

Courant vers la fenêtre, elle bondit dans le vide. Son grappin part et s'encastre dans un bâtiment alors qu'elle fonce vers le toit d'une construction un peu plus bas. Une flèche déchire l'air nocturne, coupant la corde. Face à la chute libre, elle prépare ses jambes à l'impact, amortissant le choc avant de rouler vers le lieu qu'elle visait.

 _Trop lent, archer._

Elle sait que le bâtiment dans lequel il se cache est connectée au sien. Jetant un regard en arrière, elle se glisse à couvert. Mettant en place son piège qui descendra bientôt l'homme qui ne se doute de rien.

Accrochant son grappin contre le rebord, elle descend du toit, suspendue dans le vide. Ses pieds se plantent contre le mur latéral, son corps perpendiculaire au béton. Elle attend, son infravision activée, tournant la tête pour repérer le corps entouré de rouge de l'archer, glissant hors des portes pour gagner le côté du bâtiment opposé au sien. Malin. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il escaladerait le mur, elle croyait plutôt qu'il traverserait le bâtiment pour la rejoindre.

Elle n'entend pas le son de ses pieds, touchant le sol du toit. Malin _et_ silencieux.

Préparant son fusil pour l'assaut, elle laisse son grappin la remonter à toute vitesse. L'angle l'envoie dans les airs, au-dessus de sa cachette et tout droit vers un Hanzo Shimada surpris. Sa tête lance un regard par-derrière son épaule, vers la femme qui abat ses pieds dans son dos, le faisant tituber vers l'avant, tandis qu'elle atterrit droite sur le sol. Son guet-apens n'a pas suffisamment surpris le Japonais, alors qu'il tombe au sol, car il tord gracieusement son corps pour se redresser sur un genou. Il envoie une flèche qui manque de percer la gorge de Widowmaker, si elle ne s'était pas déplacée juste à temps. Elle se relève, presse la détente. Le tir résonne en échos sur le toit tandis qu'elle se remet à couvert. Son doigt libère la détente ; il ne lui reste plus que deux balles.

Le vent faisant flotter son long ruban d'un doré pâle, Hanzo apparaît dans le coin opposé au sien. Il décoche une flèche, visant l'oeil. Elle écarquille les yeux, surprise par son attaque brusque et téméraire.

Elle roule en avant, esquive le projectile qui frôle ses cheveux. Il fonce vers elle, lève son bras vêtu pour saisir pour autre flèche. Elle l'accueille avec le canon de son fusil dirigé vers son crâne, le doigt enroulé autour de la détente.

La main de Hanzo se referme sur l'air vide. Le doigt de l'araignée se presse contre le métal froid, mais ne bouge pas.

Il réalise qu'il est sans défense en écarquillant ses yeux, puis son front se plisse. Il s'arrête, ses mains redescendent près de son corps. Celle gantée se contracte en un poing, celle tatouée resserre son arc près de sa hanche.

« Pourquoi ne tires-tu pas ? » demande t-il d'une voix sombre, coupée par un fort accent. Son regard intense se fixe sur elle et sur l'extrémité de sa carabine.

La même question infeste l'esprit de la française, mais à présent elle résonne dans sa voix. Profonde, bourrue et épaisse. Une douce chaleur se regroupe au centre de son corps tandis que ses yeux papillonnent un instant vers le tatouage qui enveloppe ses muscles.

Ils se sont déjà affrontés. Ils ont échangé un nombre incalculable de balles et de flèches. Et pourtant, quand elle l'attaque, elle n'a jamais l'intention de le tuer. Elle sait qu'il en est de même pour lui, parce qu'il avait eu la possibilité de l'abattre, lors d'une mission à Illios, et il n'a pas pris cette occasion.

Il la laisse vivre, tout comme elle le laisse vivant.

Et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle agit ainsi. Est-ce juste parce qu'elle trouve l'homme lançant des regards noirs intéressant ? Parce que le tatouage de dragon est beau à ses yeux ? Parce qu'il est le frère de Genji, et qu'il est impliqué, d'une façon ou d'une autre, dans sa transformation en cyborg ?

Est-il juste un puzzle que son esprit essaie de résoudre, ou espère t-elle connaître l'homme qui manie si bien l'arc, et pourtant ne l'a pas tuée quand il en avait l'occasion ?

« Je suis à court de munitions. »

Elle abaisse le fusil, qu'elle garde contre la partie inférieure de son thorax. Ses lèvres forment un discret sourire tandis qu'elle hausse légèrement un sourcil. Les yeux du Japonais se plissent d'incompréhension au moindre de ses mouvements.

« Et je ne chasse pas des proies recherchées. » Sa voix est claire mais retient son ironie.

Son expression confuse est presque suffisante pour la faire rire, mais la façon dont il détourne légèrement la tête, comme pour se cacher, l'intrigue.

« Est-ce un jeu pour toi ? » demande t-il en dirigeant ses yeux vers son visage, avant de remettre sa tête droite. Une légère teinte de rose colore ses joues.

Elle lève les sourcils en constatant son attitude gênée par son jeu de séduction. Ses yeux s'illuminent discrètement devant cette taquine révélation.

« Je ne joue pas, » elle s'avance lentement vers lui, et il fait un pas en arrière avant de s'immobiliser, son regard perturbé par son approche calme. L'archer est toujours méfiant vis-à-vis de l'araignée.

 _Bien._

Surplombant le Japonais, elle penche légèrement la tête vers lui, détaillant les mèches grises pointant hors de ses tempes. Le ruban doré voltigeant dans son dos. Elle se penche encore, plus près, et constate qu'il sent le clou de girofle et le bois de santal. Riche et intense. Son regard déconcerté verrouillé dans le sien, mais son corps ne bouge pas.

« Je me bats. Ne le sais-tu pas à présent, archer ? » Son ton doux, attirant. Le tentant de se rapprocher d'elle.

« Pourtant, » souffle t-il, le front plissé alors qu'il se reconcentre, « tu ne me bats pas. »

Le front de la française se courbe, son regard effleurant les puissantes pommettes que sa figure masculine possède. « Tu n'es pas une bataille, tu es une guerre à toi seul. Je ne vais pas te gagner en un jour. »

La moindre parcelle des yeux de l'homme s'agrandit, ses iris d'un brun caroubier qui reste pur dans l'oeil entier. Pas de chevauchement de nuances. Pas de taches ou de points d'un teint différent. Une seule vraie couleur qui la regarde en retour.

Puis elle remarque la moindre goutte de sang qui colore les joues du Japonais. Elle admire pendant un instant la couleur sur ses pommettes élégamment sculptées. Son esprit s'empare de l'image, la presse à l'intérieur de son crâne. Espérant qu'elle sera capable de la marquer dans sa mémoire sans crainte de la perdre.

Un souffle poussé s'échappe des poumons de l'archer. « Lacroix-san, vous… » Il essaie encore. « Je ne suis pas… »

Elle rit, devant l'homme si sûr et stoïque qui bafouille sous le regard lourd de la française. Le bruit montant de sa poitrine et ruisselant hors de sa bouche. Il la fixe alors, ses yeux se posant sur ses lèvres. Elle prend note de la chaleur qui se répand petit à petit à travers ses poumons.

« Est-ce que je t'effraie, archer ? As-tu peur de ma faveur pour les choses élégantes ? Peut-être devrais-je – »

Ses mots sont coupés courts par de dures lèvres pressées contre les siennes, ses yeux pris dans le front contracté de Hanzo et ses paupières tremblantes. La légère barbe qui entoure sa lèvre supérieure. Girofle et santal qui envahissent les sens de la française tandis qu'un faisceau de chaleur pénètre dans sa bouche. Et elle pense que, pour un moment, elle le veut. Elle veut son baiser. Elle veut son toucher. Elle _ressent_ quelque chose pour l'intéressant archer.

Puis le goût disparaît, et elle est toujours prisonnière de l'autre corps. Incapable de cligner des yeux, elle le voit soulever lentement ses paupières. Levant un regard ascendant vers la femme violette, serrant son arc entre ses mains. Son front toujours tiré, mais ses yeux se posant doucement sur elle.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi » dit-il, puis se détourne. S'échappant du toit, il la laisse abasourdie par son baiser.

L'archer, qu'elle a à peine enveloppée de ses doigts, la laisse sans voix. Reste un peu de clou de girofle sur le bout de sa langue. La chasse est finie, mais avec lui clamant victoire.

 _Très bel archer_ , pense t-elle.

* * *

 **Voilààà, et pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, Amélie est plus grande que Hanzo (pas étonnant avec les talons qu'elle porte, sérieusement comment elle fait pour se battre sans se casser la figure). Et j'avoue que c'est classe, les femmes plus hautes que les hommes.**

 **J'ai très envie de traduire un autre écrit de ribbons, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? Encore du WidowHanzo, du Doommetra, du Ana76, du WidowReaper, du McPharah, du BunnyRibbit (D. Va et Lucio), du Zenyatta x Sombra, du... Ok on va s'arrêter là parce que ça fait fait beaucoup x) Et OUI, je sais que ce ne sont que des couples hétéros, mais si vous avez des couples rares homosexuels à me proposer ou à traduire, je suis preneuse :D**

 **En passant spader7 est juste un dessinateur trop doué, allez voir son tumblr ça vaut le coup d'oeil !**

 **À bientôt,**

 **Cao**


End file.
